


Desperate

by ola_ukraine



Series: Wolfsbane & Liliums [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кріс повертається до Айзека й жорстко наказує «йди». І вовченя не сміє не послухати. Руда дівчина в прострації стоїть в коридорі, поки чоловік знімає з неї плащ і обережно виплутуватися з волосся колись витончений капелюшок. Дівчина знімає взуття сама, зачепившись підбором за носок пантофельок.<br/>- Кріс, - в голосі переливаються сльози, судячи з патьоків від туші, плакала дівчина багато. У Лідії припухлі, почервонілі повіки.<br/>- Дівчинко, - якось розгублено й жалібно говорить Кріс і намагається обійняти, притиснувши до своїх грудей.<br/>- Її більше немає, - горло Мартін здавлює спазмом, от тільки сліз більше немає - виплакала всі.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

     У дитинстві Айзек боявся грози, блискавки, яка розривала небо, він дуже здригався всім тілом і тікав до брата. Зараз, коли Лейхі вовкулака, він майже нічого не боїться, хіба того, що є в його власній голові. Прихід Мартін в будинок Арджентів після похорону Елісон це явище гірше за грозу.  
      Айзек дивиться на дівчину, що схожа на крука у своєму вугільно-чорному пальто і блискучими від сліз очима, маленький капелюшок з'їхав з зачіски. Так, і зачіскою це гніздо на голові складно назвати. Лейхі завмирає, як оленятко, що почуло запах хижака, в прочинених дверях. Арджент розгортає за плече, даючи прохід незваної гості. Лідія не помічає Лейхі, ніби він порожнє місце.  
  
      Кріс повертається до Айзека й жорстко наказує «йди». І вовченя не сміє не послухати. Руда дівчина в прострації стоїть в коридорі, поки чоловік знімає з неї плащ і обережно виплутуватися з волосся колись витончений капелюшок. Дівчина знімає взуття сама, зачепившись підбором за носок пантофельок.  
\- Кріс, - в голосі переливаються сльози, судячи з патьоків від туші, плакала дівчина багато. У Лідії припухлі, почервонілі повіки.  
\- Дівчинко, - якось розгублено й жалібно говорить Кріс і намагається обійняти, притиснувши до своїх грудей.  
\- Її більше немає, - горло Мартін здавлює спазмом, от тільки сліз більше немає - виплакала всі. Дівчина дозволяє притискати себе і вчіплюється своїми пальцями в плечі чоловіка. Пальці Лідії корінням проникають в плоть, ніби в ґрунт, вгвинчуються настільки сильно, що якщо вона їх зараз відніме, то вирве м'ясо і шкіру.  
\- Я знаю, - у Арджента хрипкий голос, він дихає через ніс і не може зрозуміти, що ж йому робити далі. Мисливець може оцінити збиток нанесений в бою, перев'язати рани, влучно стріляти, і напевно руками задушити вовка. Кріс може все, крім одного заспокоювати жінок в їх горі. З Елісон у нього не виходило, хіба що поплакати разом, коли вмирала Вікторія. Але Елі більше немає, а сльози у мисливця теж закінчилися, коли він вперше за своє довге життя дозволив собі обійняти вовкулаку, в намаганні втішити.  
Мартін відпускає плечі Кріса, шморгає носом і впирається в нього важким поглядом. Губи її трусяться, червона помада розмазана настільки сильно, що обличчя схоже на гротескну маску.  
\- Це ти у всьому винен, - раптом починає істерично сміятися дівчина.  
\- Ти, ти, ти, ти, - дорікає вона й б'є своїми маленькими кулачками по грудях і плечах.  
  
      Ардженту хочеться зацідити їй ляпаса. Жінки в своєму невтішному горі бувають жорстокі, майже завжди. Лідія якимось шостим почуттям вловлює це почуття провини. Кріс думав про це, що можливо це все він. Але ж кожен робить свій вибір сам. Пробачила б собі його дочка, якби вона не допомогла своїм друзям. Ні. Не такий він її ростив.  
Боже правий, Кріс б сам із задоволенням помер замість своєї дочки.  
Чоловік зносить цей град з її знесиленої жорстокості, гладить по плечах і спині, заспокоюючи.  
\- Ненавиджу тебе, ненавиджу, - кричить Лідія на всю силу своїх легенів і знесилено опускає руки.  
\- Пішли, - чоловік обіймає дівчину за плечі і веде в напрямку ванної кімнати.  
Мартін підкорюється занадто легко. Перечіпляється об невеликий поріжок, полегшено видихає, коли Арджент не дає їй впасти.  
  
      Кріс умиває Лідію, як маленьку дівчинку, як колись вмивав доньку. Дівчина стоїть згорбившись, тримається за раковину, до побілілих кісточок пальців і здригається лопатками, спиною від кожного дотику жорсткої долоні до свого обличчя.  
\- Ти не одна така, - голос чоловіка тихий і впевнений. - Ти не одна.  
Кажуть горе розділене на двох стає меншим. Брехня.  
  
      Рушник м'який на дотик. Арджент тяжко зітхає, випускаючи біль зі своїх грудей, що удавлячими кільцями стискає її. Витирає обличчя Лідії. Мартін обіймає за шию і тикається, як цуценя в пошуках тепла в його губи, промазує по краєчку вуст, по м'якій щетині. Кріс розуміє, що їй це зараз не потрібно, зовсім.  
\- Ні, - він бере її обличчя в свої руки.  
Лідія зло мружить очі, готова вже сказати чергову капость. Незграбно якось по-пташиному сплескує руками в намірі звільнитися, упускає склянку з зубними щітками на підлогу.  
Арджент цілує в вуста м'яко, відсторонено, без пристрасті його шорсткі уста злегка дотикаються до вуст дівчини.  
\- Заспокойся, дівчинка. Моя хороша, - Кріс перемішує слова, короткими миттєвополохливими, як дотик крил метелика поцілунками.  
  
      Айзеку, що прибігає на шум, хочеться провалитися крізь землю, коли він застає їх за цим заняттям. Вовченя поспішно йде геть, тому що те, що він побачив занадто інтимне, надто особисте.  
  
      Мисливець бере її на руки, дівчина обіймає його за шию і притискається до грудей щокою. Лідія не питає куди, а просто довіряє. Кріс відчуває себе останнім мудаком на Землі. Він кладе Мартін на ліжко. Лідія не розчіплює рук, стискає пальці в замку на його шиї, притягує його до себе, цілуючи. Крісу дурно від того, наскільки цей її жест розпачливий. Він поспішно відсторонюється від її вуст, знімає її одяг залишаючи, тільки білизну. Вона червоніє, допомагає роздягнутися йому.  
\- Кохайся зі мно., - гарячий шепіт Лідії обпалює вухо. Вона проводить відкритою долонею по його грудях вниз до паху. Кріс прибирає її руку, стискає легенько.  
\- Тобі це не потрібно, - він лягає поруч, притягаючи до себе, забираючи її в полон своїх сильних рук.  
Вона незадоволено шкребе своїми нігтями з облупленим чорним лаком його передпліччя.  
\- Я з тобою, я нікуди не піду, - обіцяє Кріс, шепочучи у маківку, заколисуючи дівчину.  
Лідія притискається до нього, забирає його тепло, у неї холодна шия і пальці рук. Вона закриває очі і тяжко зітхає.  
\- Спи, дівчинко, - він накриває їх обох ковдрою.  
Руда повертається, утикається носом і губами в груди чоловіка, хапає його за лікоть, втискається дугами ребер в його. Здається, що вони як ланки ланцюга зчепилися, що не розбити.  
  
      Арджент вдивляється в стелю і розуміє, що горе змиває маски, як вода фарбу зі струменевого принтеру. Сильна і впевнена в собі Лідія, насправді виявилася дівчиною відчайдушно потребує чужій силі та підтримки. А найголовніше, що Кріс дуже хоче захищати її, підтримати, поділитися силою, не вимагаючи нічого натомість. Напевно, це і є кохання, яке не визнає соціальних ланок та меж.


End file.
